


The new boy

by CharliMay123



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliMay123/pseuds/CharliMay123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new English boy starts at McKinley and Blaine has been asked to show him around. Blaine is immediately attracted to him. The relationship progress from here. :) This is my first Glee fic I hope you guys like it. I am British myself so my American colloquialisms might be a bit off so I apologise for that also my spelling is British :/ There will be more chapters as the story progresses :) Enjoy. </p>
<p>I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I AM SIMPLY BORROWING THEM FOR THE TIME BEING :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new boy

It was a normal morning in Lima, nothing to complain about. Blaine was walking through the hallways of McKinley with his earphones in, Duran Duran, when he was tapped on the shoulder. He took out his headphones and spun round to face Mr Schuh. "Blaine, morning. We have a new boy stating today I'd like you to show him round." He placed a palm on his shoulder and nodded towards Miss Pillsbury’s office. "He's very nervous." He added and walked off down the hall. Reluctant to babysit another new kid, Blaine debated going but he remembered how he felt on his first day here and how he had Kurt to help him through. A kind face is all the new kid would have wanted.

Sat opposite Miss Pillsbury, with a pamphlet in hand was a small blonde boy. Skinny, Blaine noted. He knocked on the door frame and Emma called him in. "Caleb, this is Blaine. He'll be looking after you today" Her big eyes reassured the new boy as he turned his head to look at Blaine. His beauty took Blaine aback. That was probably the wrong word but it was the first thing he thought of. He was so small, his features were gentle and soft, and a small hint of black eye liner was visible on his bottom lashes. His hair was very blonde, peroxide maybe. He had bangs, which hung just above his eyes and flicked over towards the left and the cut met his defined jaw line almost stroked past it. 

He stood up and approached Blaine. Blaine stuck his hand out and shook the other boys small hand. He was smaller than Blaine, only by and an inch or two. But his frame was considerably smaller. He was so thin. His collarbones stuck out over the black Joy division shirt he wore. He wore black skinny jeans, a green cardigan which hung baggy over his shoulders and had purple headphones round his neck. Blaine was intrigued by the boy, but it wasn't till he opened his mouth, was he truly mesmerised. " Hey I'm Caleb" a gentle southern English accent fell from his lips. "B- Blaine" he managed in return. English boys had always done something for Blaine especially ones like Caleb. 

Blaine took him to their first lesson, Biology. He introduced him to Mr Donovan and sat down next to him. He watched the boy unpack his bag and take out a pen. Left-handed. Blaine had to calm himself, there was just something about lefties maybe it was the awkwardness they carried out everyday tasks or maybe it was cause his first sexual encounter was a quick hand job from a lefty back at Dalton. They listened to the assignment the teacher set for the lesson and turned to start.  
" So how come your in Lima?" Blaine asked reading the sheet Mr Donavon had handed out.  
" I moved in with my Aunt and Uncle cause my parents wan'ed me to experience American high school." He answered with a smile.  
" That's awesome, how long have you been here?"   
" Only a week. It's really different." He chuckled softly.  
" How so?" Blaine quizzed. He found it easier to ask questions and he thought it would help relax Caleb.  
" Well all the money is green. Like there is no difference between one dollar and twenty! And all the roads are so straight! Like where are the roundabouts?" The boys laughed and were hushed by the teacher. They continued with the work with gentle chatter. Two more lessons past before lunch. Blaine took Caleb into the canteen and together they collected their food. They sat down and quietly ate their food off the red trays. Blaine asked to see Caleb’s’ timetable for after lunch. " Oh so we won't be together next, will you be okay?" Blaine questioned " I'll give you my number and you can text me when French is over" Blaine smiled and placed is hand out; the other boy placed his iPhone in his hand and watched as Blaine tapped away. “There, text me when you’re done” He smiled.

After the lesson Blaine pulled out his phone and sure enough there was a text. It read:  
All done, where shall I meet you? C x  
Blaine thought it was really cute that he ended the text with a C. He replied:   
By my locker ☺ B x  
He thought he would do they same as Caleb and initial his text. He strutted down the corridor hand on the strap of his satchel. Stood at his locker looking sheepish was Caleb, he watching people walking past him. A small blonde girl broke from the crowd and headed towards Caleb. Blaine stopped and watched. Kitty? Maybe they had a class together, Blaine thought. “Hey Cuz” She called at Caleb. Blaine’s eyes opened wide, Kitty was Caleb cousin? He didn’t see that coming. He approached slowly and watched the two of the joke and shove each other like close family would. Kitty looked up at Blaine “ Hey derpface, what do you want?”   
“Caleb. Err um I mean I’m meeting Caleb” He stumbled over his embarrassment. Kitty just frowned at him raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you guys were cousins”  
“Yeah our Mums are sisters” Caleb smiled putting an arm round Kitty and squeezing her. Blaine had never seen Kitty this normal; she didn’t have any siblings and rarely let people in her life. They seemed really happy together like they were brother and sister. “I was gonna see if you were okay getting home but looks like your set” Blaine smiled, a little disappointed he couldn’t spend a little bit longer with Caleb. Blaine shook his hand and said goodbye agreeing to meet at Blaine’s’ locker in the morning. 

Blaine couldn’t stop thinking about Caleb when he had gotten home. He had told his Mom all about him and decided he would send him a text. 

Hi hope your first day was okay :) B x  
Hey yeah it was alright thank you :) C x  
Good! How are you settling in to American stuff? B x  
Yeah okay slowly getting used to your weird spelling! Haha! C x  
Haha yeah? Is there a big difference between the spellings? B x  
Yeah definitely I keep getting red crosses through my words!! C x  
Aw bless! So tell me about yourself! I wanna know about you :) B x  
Really? C x  
Sure! B x  
Erm I'm from England, I'm 17, I have 2 brothers. I don't know what else to say :/ You? C x  
I have one brother, I'm gay, my parents are divorced, I live with my mum cause my dad is a bit of a douche and I love to sing :) B x  
You're gay? C x  
Yeah, is that okay? B x  
Yeah? Do you think all straight guys send a kiss at the end if their texts? C x  
I did wonder! So you're gay? B x  
But I'm not out C x  
Oh? B x  
My parents aren't exactly open-minded and I have 2 brothers who are very straight :/ And plus Auntie Francesca and Uncle Harrison are like super Christian C x  
So not coming out anytime soon? B x  
Haha no chance! I'm new I'd get bullied within an inch of my life! C x  
No you wouldn't! B x  
So you were fine when you came out? C x  
Well no but it's different now B x   
Bullshit! I'm British if I come out it will alienate me even more! C x  
Join glee club you'll have all of us to back you up ☺ B x  
I can't sing or dance C x  
I’ll teach you ☺ B x  
I'd be too self conscious! C x  
Just audition. For me B. x   
Why? C x  
Cause I like you B x   
You do? C x  
Yeah B x  
Oh! Well I like you too. Okay for you I'll try out :) C x  
Yay!! Thank you B x  
It's okay :) What should I sing? C x  
Something British! B x  
Florence? C x  
Yes! Omg that would be amazing! What song? B x  
Dog days :) C x  
Omg it will be amazing! B x  
Okay awesome ☺ C x  
Glee is 3pm tomorrow ☺ See you in the morning ☺ B x  
Night C x


End file.
